A Second Start
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: Buffy moves to Sunnydale ready for a second start with her mum. After an... interesting... first meeting with Spike and a school cupboard, can Spike win her over? Or will her past get in the way? (All Human) Rated to be safe.
1. First Impressions

*Disclaimer* I don't own Buffy. The idea for the story was based on a chapter of a book called 'Never Bite a Boy on the First Date'

Enjoy x

* * *

Sunnydale High. Brand new school; brand new me. Well, that's the plan anyway. My mom has moved us to a small town called Sunnydale, in the middle of nowhere, because dad ran off with his secretary. Shocker. Long story short, mom decided that getting a 'fresh start' was needed. So bye bye LA, hello Sunnyhell.

Okay, so I didn't really mind moving as much as a say, but I'm 16. It's my job to complain at any chance I get. Honestly I was glad to get away from Angel. We went out for five months and I loved him, I really did, and I thought he loved me. I had all these stupid plans of our future wedding and future kid's names will be. I truly thought we would always be together. Turns out his mates dared him to get me into bed. Something which he took great delight in telling me the morning after. So it's kinda understandable that I was looking forward to a fresh start in a small town a bit more than would be expected.

_'I'm not going to make the same mistakes again. I am not going to be weak. A brand new me.'_ At least that's what I told myself walking down the corridor of the great Sunnydale High in a failed attempt to find my locker.

It soon occurred to me, why I couldn't find my locker. Another student with bleached blonde hair and dressed, head to toe in black, was leaning on it and talking to his friend with floppy brown hair.

_'Right, Buffy,' _I thought to myself. _'This is a perfect chance to show off the new you. You are not going to let this guy walk all over you.' _

"Ahem" I coughed to get the mystery guy's attention. It worked and he turned around and I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes you could ever wish to see. They burnt like blue flames and I couldn't help but get lost in them. He raised and eyebrow at me and smirked. That woke me up._ 'Don't fall for it Buffy. Your dad, Angel – men are all the same.'_

"Move." I told him, a frown set in place. His smirk grew.

"Why should I?" He replied, his accent clearly British.

"I don't have time for this" I muttered under my breath as the bell rang out, calling us to class. Great. Because of this jerk I was going to be late to my first lesson at my new school.

"Xander, why don't you head off to class. I think I'm about to get lucky here." I gave him a look of pure disgust as his friend, Xander, nodded and walked away. Captain Peroxide – as I had decided to call him – turned his attention back to me. "So, luv, what's your name?" he asked with a heart melting smile. I stayed strong.

"Buffy." He tried to hide his amusement at my name. I glared. "And you are..."

"Spike." _'Oh God. Stay strong Buffy. Stay strong.'_

"And that's better than Buffy because..." You could see the amusement sparkle in his deep eyes.

"Oooh. Fiery and hot, just how I like them." Is this guy for real?

"Oooh. I think that bleach has got to your brain"

"Your really pretending that your a natural blonde, pet?" I ignored him.

"Seriously though, what is that colour: Radioactive? Glow in the dark?"

"Very funny, luv." He said, staring right at me, the arrogant smile still in place.

"For the love of God, get out of the way!" My patience was slipping.

He lent towards me, so close that, for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me. For a second, I wanted him to. "Make me."

I don't know what possessed me but one second we were standing centimetres apart, the next I had grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into a near by cupboard, locking him in. Satisfied I turned around smiling until I saw the clock. _'Crap.' _I was really late. Forgetting the bleach headed boy in the cupboard and my locker, I set of to English with Mr Giles.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review and let me know!


	2. The Kiss

It wasn't until half way through English that I fully realized what I had done.

Mr Giles, my new English teacher, seemed nice and was very understanding when I told him that I was late because I had gotten 'lost'. Not a complete lie as I had sort of lost my locker back there. I sat down between a friendly looking red-headed girl and an empty seat. Apparently I made the right choice the red-head, whose name is Willow, let me copy down her notes. We were 'analysing' some story about a monster living in a small boys cupboard when I remembered Spike. What if someone had found him? Would he tell them it was me? I did not want to get suspended for locking a student in a cupboard on my first day!

"Um, Buffy, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Willow said looking concerned.

"Well, er, yeah. I feel sick. Really sick!" I gabbled, seeing my chance. I did my best to look fragile and ill.

"Mr Giles! Buffy looks like she is about to be sick, may she go to the toilet?" Willow called out. Success.

"Of course, if she needs too. There's a bathroom just down the hall. Do you need someone to go with you?" He asked is a strong British accent. I wondered is he could be related to Spike, but ruled it out – the accents were different.

"No thank you, sir, I can manage" I said grabbing my things and rushing out the room, past the toilets, down the stairs and through the corridor to the cupboard. I peered though the small window, relieved to see Spike still there, sitting on a stool whilst writing something into his notebook. I let out the breath that I hadn't realised I was holding and unlocked the door, causing him to look up. I pushed the door open and he smiled.

"I knew you would come back for me." He said, grinning.

"Well, you would have looked pretty stupid if I didn't." I replied. Staring into his eyes seemed to compel me in to the tight space with him. I looked down at the notebook he was trying to hide. "What you writing?"

"Nothing." He seemed almost shy – it was adorable. I found myself taking another step towards him.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I whispered, leaning in. I could feel his breath on my lips and felt the burning of the flames in his eyes.

All of a sudden my lips were on his. A hunger deep inside of me clawed its way out as our tongues fought for control. We fell backwards into the shelves and Spike's hands made their way down my body to my ass. _'No!'_ I grabbed his hands and slammed them into the shelves.

"You don't touch unless I say so." I whispered angrily. He nodded and pulled me back in to the kiss.

_'What am I doing? You do remember Angel don't you!'_

_'But – mmmm, Spike lips. Lips of Spike...'_

_'No! You are supposed to be strong. You don't need a man. Men only bring pain. Stop it! Pull away!'_

My mind was racing. Spike's passionate kiss distracting me, but thoughts of my dad and Angel made me pull away from him, putting as much space between us as the cupboard would allow.

"What's wrong?" He looked genuinely upset.

_'Think, Buffy, think!' _

"Um... I got bored." I lied. I could see the pain in his eyes and I ran out the cupboard as quickly as I could manage as my legs were still jelly from the kiss.

What the hell was I thinking?


	3. Red Roses

I walked into school the next day and still couldn't believe what I had done. What was wrong with me? On my first day at school I locked a boy in a cupboard and kissed him. Passionately.

I might have taken the whole 'new me' thing a bit too far...

But after everything that happened I certainly wasn't expecting what I saw first thing when I walked into school.

Spike had been standing in front of my locker, a single red rose in his hand. He smiled when he saw me and held the rose out.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, utterly confused.

"It's a rose." He pointed out cockily.

"I can see that," I grumbled. "What are you doing with a rose?"

"Well, luv. It happens to be for you." He smiled. The first genuine smile I had seen. I grudgingly took the rose from his hand and looked at it like was a bomb about to go off. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" That got my attention.

"What?!" I couldn't work out if he was joking or not. His smile had faltered and he looked almost shy again.

"I asked you if you wanted to go out on a date with me."

Was he serious? Apparently so. I had wondered why he would want to go on a date with me – then I remembered the kiss and remembered Angel. Honestly, sometimes I think that men only have one thing on their minds.

"This is ridiculous. Just stay out of my way and leave me alone." I said and walked off.

"Is that a no?" He had called after me and I just raised my middle finger at him and kept on walking.

What I didn't count on was the empty chair in English being his.

I also didn't count on Spike being so persistent.

Everyday I arrived at school to find Spike standing in front of my locker with a red rose and a smug expression.

Everyday he said "Would you like to on a date with me?"

Everyday I just walked away.

Everyday it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

After a week of the same routine, I was starting to get bored.

On the sixth day, when he had handed me yet another rose (where was he getting them from?), I fiddled with it and stared right at him.

"You know, this whole rose thing is becoming a bit overused."

He just raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there anything particular you would prefer?"

"Chocolate." Was my immediate response.

"Chocolate." He repeated, whilst trying not to laugh.

"I happen to like chocolate! Oh, maybe you could get me a nice hot chocolate and a chocolate croissant." I had said, half-joking.

He had simply nodded and walked away.

The next day I had arrived to the sight of Spike standing in front of my locker as usual – except this time in one hand he had a plate with a chocolate croissant and in the other he held a yellow mug with the words 'Kiss the Librarian' on it. The very sight of him had made me want to laugh out loud.

When I got there he handed me the mug and I had a sip.

"Mmm... Chocolatey goodness," I mumbled appreciatively. "It even has those little marshmallows! I love them!"

He gave me a grin the cheshire cat would have been proud of.

"So do I, pet."

Which had caused me to grin as well. My bag had been quickly abandoned and I found myself nibbling on the croissant. The chocolatey centre oozed into my mouth.

"Sooo, will you let me take you out on a date?"

At that point I simply couldn't have said no...

* * *

Hope you like - Let me know!


	4. The Date

_'At that point I simply couldn't have said no...'_

So that's how I ended up here, spending my Saturday afternoon going through all my outfits before settling on a short, black cocktail dress, leather jacket, my favourite high heeled black boots and a long silver chain for a necklace.

Now I'm just standing in front off a tall mirror in my room, checking my refection for the millionth time today, waiting for the hands on my clock to indicate 7.

**_* FLASHBACK *_**

_Spike walked with me to English, and as soon as Mr Giles had set us on a mindless task, Spike turned round to me._

_"So, luv. What should we do on our date then?"_

_"You really want to talk about this now?" I asked, indicating all the work we were supposed to be doing._

_"Well I wouldn't want to give the chance to change your mind," he replied with an adorable smile on his face. "What do you fancy then? I could take you to a nice posh restaurant?"_

_"I don't think either of us would fit in there. Besides – any respectable posh place would take one look at your hair and lock the doors!" I teased as he pushed me. "I would rather go to the Bronze with you. I haven't been there yet, but I hear that it's the only club worth going to around here."_

_Spike gave me a fond smile. "The Bronze it is then."_

_We stared at each other in comfortable silence._

_"Are you two okay back there?" I jumped at the interruption and saw Mr Giles staring at us and blushed._

_"Yes, sir" We answered in unison._

**_* END FLASHBACK *_**

I heard a car pull in and looked at the clock. 6:59. Rushing to the window I saw a parked black DeSoto in the driveway and Spike getting out. I ran down the stairs, as best I could in my heels, and shouted to my mum.

"Spike's here! Bye!"

"Have a good time, honey!" She called back.

"Will do, love you!" I responded, opening the door. I vaguely heard her shouting back.

"Love you too!"

I locked the door and turned round to see Spike approaching. He looked me up and down, taking me in, and I could see a spark of lust in his eyes. He gulped.

"Will this do? I didn't know if there was a dress code or something..."

"You look fine. Actually, you look stunning." he told me, starting to recover.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." I wasn't lying. He looked striking in a black t-shirt and a open red top, black jeans and his usual long leather trench coat. It was just so him; I kind of loved it.

He lead me to the car and opened the my door for me like a gentleman. There is definitively more too him than I originally thought.

The Bronze was full of dancing teenagers and Spike lead me over to the bar. I ordered a coke and Spike did the same, though he insisted on paying for them both. We joked and laughed and just enjoyed each others company. Eventually the music changed and the beat slowed down, Spike stood up and offered me his hand.

"Care for a dance, luv?" I laughed and taking his hand, he lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around me waist, pulling me in. We swayed in time to the music as I stared into those impossible blue eyes.

"You look radiant." He finally spoke, making me blush.

"So do you."

"No I mean it, you look absolutely ravishing." He said staring at me like he could see into my soul.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Now your just being silly."

He frowned slightly. "I told you I mean it. I always thought so, ever since I first set eyes on you."

"I locked you in the school cupboard!"

"And that's what I love about you. So much beauty and power. It's electrifying." Our bodies were pressed together, our breathing heavy and in sync.

My fingers ran through his hair and pulled his head down towards me. Our lips met, gentle at first, but growing more and more passionate. I groaned against him and our tongues fought a battle of their own as we clung on to each other. Time stood still and I never wanted this moment to end.

It was fiery and loving and, unlike with Angel, it was real.

* * *

**One more chapter to go...**


	5. New Beginnings

**So this is the last chapter... Thank you to everyone for the support with this story! x**

* * *

We spent the rest of the night dancing together, swaying in the middle of the dance floor in each others arms, grinding into each other to the beat of the music. Spike held onto me, a smile plastered on his face. He didn't stop smiling for the rest if the evening, well, except to glare in warning to the other men in the Bronze that looked my way.

I didn't mind. It made me feel special and wanted.

Resting my head against his chest, I looked up at the clock and internally groaned. Moving to look up at Spike, I sighed.

"I have to get going. I promised Mom." I informed him quietly. Spike smiled sadly and nodded. He led me back to his car, arm wrapped around my waist. He drove us back in silence as I lent my head against his shoulder. He pulled into 1630 Revello Drive.

"I had a great time." I whispered, making no attempt to leave. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad." We stayed like that for a moment.

"Tell me something." I said, shifting my position so I could look at him.

"Tell you what?" He asked me, raising a eyebrow in question.

"Something I don't know."

"Your really going to have to narrow that down for me, pet!" He teased me as a whacked him playfully.

"Something I don't know about_ you_!" I requested. "Oh, I know! What's your real name?"

He sighed and rolled his head back. "Come on, it can't be worse than Spike!" He glared at me, but there was no real feeling behind it.

"My given names William – William Pratt. Made me sound like a right ponce!" His cockney accent seemed to get stronger, presumably he was trying to make himself sound less like a 'ponce' – whatever a 'ponce' is. Probably another British insult he was always dishing out to other students across the corridors at school.

"William..." I said to myself. "Cute. Though I do like the name Spike. It suits you better."

He grinned. "That's my girl." He said quickly, pulling me towards him before I had time to process what he had just said. I settled down into his chest, it felt safe: just lying there, Spike's arms around me. Time seemed to stand still...

"I really have to get going." I said again, not moving.

"I know." He shifted so that he could look me in the eye. Spike looked strangely innocent and worried. "We will do this again, right?"

"Just try and stop me." I pulled him into another kiss.

This time it was different. Gentler – full of promise. His hand moved to cup my cheek and hold me to him. I was lost in the magic and beauty of the moment. I had never felt like this before.

Eventually breathing became an issue and we had pull away from each other, trying to catch our breaths. Spike smiled sheepishly and leant forward to careful tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear, causing me to blush again.

"Goodnight Buffy." He whispered in my ear.

"Goodnight Spike."

I pushed away and got out the car, closing the door behind me. With one last longing look I walked towards the house, when I heard the car window being lowered.

"Buffy – Wait!"

I turned around and waited.

"Are we... is this... Does this mean that your, like, my girl now?"

I smiled at how sweet he was when flustered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A bit cheesy at the end - but my friend threatened to kill me if I changed it so... **

**Well, it's finally done! Review and tell me what you thought. x**


End file.
